Pictures of You
by SexinSatin
Summary: A moment catches Gibbs off guard and reveals Ziva's secrets. A revelation that leads them both on sensual journey that means more than physical intimacy.


Gibbs pulled up in front of Ziva's house pretty sure he was going to regret stopping by. He glanced at the backpack sitting in his passenger seat. She'd left it today when she'd seemed in a hurry to get home. He'd tried calling her but her phone had been in the backpack. Despite his issues with modern technology even he had a house phone, Ziva refused. Sighing he turned off the motor and watched her front door open. He paused before moving away from his car when he saw a man step out. Young, blond and handsome if he'd been forced to admit it Gibbs hated him on sight. He was smiling and as she stepped out behind him so was Ziva.

He cursed lightly under his breath; he didn't want to think about what he'd interrupted. Didn't even want to guess what had put the smile on both their faces. In fact what he really wanted was to climb back in his car and drive away. But that wasn't an option Ziva spotted him, cocked her head and then her smile widened and she waived him over.

Slinging her backpack over his shoulder he made his way toward the pair trying to ignore the urge to put his fist in the man's face. It wasn't fair he was probably a nice guy. But in his own private fantasies Gibbs considered Ziva his, despite the fact he'd never shared that bit of information with her. He'd wanted Ziva for longer than he could remember; the occasional moments of flirting went along way to keeping that feeling going. The fact she kept whatever private life she had to herself made it easy for him to continue fantasizing that someday she might actually _be_ his. He threw a hammer down on his wayward thoughts as he stepped closer to them.

Ziva had been surprised to see Gibbs at her curb when she'd stepped out. When she saw her backpack against his shoulder she knew the why of his appearance but not the why of the look in his eyes. There was something predatory that he was trying desperately to hide as he looked at her and John. "Gibbs I did not expect to see you here."

Gibbs shrugged and indicated the backpack on his shoulder. "You forgot this at work. Figured I'd bring it by." When Ziva had spoken his name the man beside her had looked at her in surprise, and even now was grinning like a schoolboy.

Ziva nodded. "Thank you, I assumed I would need to return to NCIS to get it. Gibbs this is John Durgess a friend of mine." Ziva watched John shoot her a quick mischief filled glance and had to poke him in the ribs to make him behave.

Gibbs held out his hand because society demanded it but he had to work hard again not to crush the man's hand in his grip. "Nice to meet you." A lie but what else was he supposed to say.

Gibbs tried to ignore the other man's youth, vigor and the fine suit he was wearing. But it wasn't easy when Gibbs felt the fatigue of the day wearing on him in his jeans and t-shirt.

John wasn't succeeding in hiding a smile and he knew it. But finally meeting the infamous Gibbs Ziva had spoken about had unsettled both of them. And as they stood around him trying not to ignore the sparks that flew John almost clapped his hands in delight. "The feeling is mutual. I've heard much about you." He watched honest surprise light the other man's eyes and those same eyes drifted over to Ziva full of question.

Ziva wanted to punch John, he certainly had heard a lot about Gibbs but he didn't need to be announcing it. "Gibbs would you mind waiting for me inside, I have coffee." She watched him nod at John and then move toward her house. "I should beat you John, behave yourself."

"Now I see why you had no trouble with the shoot my dear. Holy Hannah that man could drop a person at 20 paces." He watched her blush and punch him lightly in the arm.

"John I swear…"

Gibbs felt his ears burn as he stepped into Ziva's house. He wasn't sure what they had been discussing but something in Ziva's tone made him wonder if perhaps he wasn't the only one wanting to ignore rule 12. He set the back pack on the couch and set himself down after grabbing a cup of coffee. He'd been in Ziva's house before and it looked the same as always. No obvious sign of seduction, and her bedroom door was open with the bed still untouched. Damn if that didn't make him relax some. He set his coffee on the table in front of him and saw an open box with a photo album inside. Ziva was taking longer than he'd expected so he grabbed the book and flipped open the first page. His hands tightened on the fine leather of the book and he felt desire race through him.

Ziva stepped back into her house laughter on her lips which quickly died when she saw what Gibbs was holding. His eyes snapped to hers and she felt a blush race over her skin. She felt exposed naked and stripped bare. She shut the door behind her and locked it. The sound loud in the silence and the action itself had Gibbs' full attention. She blushed again when she realized what he could think that gesture meant, when in reality it was about privacy from anyone else just stopping by as Abby was known to do.

Gibbs closed the book reluctantly and set it down. "Sorry I didn't mean to invade your privacy I didn't know what it was." Gibbs felt the first image burned in his mind, his hands itched to see the rest but somehow he refrained from picking that book back up. He stood up and watched her eyes recognize his arousal. Her skin already touched with pink deepened to a rosy hue and her hands at her sides clenched tightly. "I really am sorry Ziva."

Ziva shook her head, trying to even her breathing and hide how much she wanted to know what he thought. "It is all right Gibbs. I left it out. I apologize if it made you uncomfortable." She blushed harder when she realized what she'd said. "John had just delivered that, it is why he was here."

Gibbs rolled his shoulders easily seeing Ziva's discomfort. "He's the photographer?" at her nod he wanted to punch the man even harder. That first picture was burned into his mind. He'd never seen Ziva look unsure before but now standing in front of him her glance straying from him to the album Gibbs saw it. Forcing away his desire he stepped closer and touched her chin. "I didn't mean to embarrass you; if it's any consolation you looked beautiful."

Ziva heard his barely whispered words and desire punched her in the solar plexus, almost drove her to her knees and when she met his gaze she knew she failed to hide it well.

Gibbs had expected her to laugh, to thank him never had he expected her to look at him as though he were her next meal. He knew an aroused woman and though it had been far too long since that look had been directed him he knew what he was seeing when Ziva looked at him. His body stilled as he made to leave. "Ziva?"

Ziva's whole world had narrowed to the look in Gibbs' eyes as he realized she wanted him. She'd tried to hide it, had tried to play it off as simple flirting but suddenly it had become too much. She wasn't a woman that needed approval but his viewing of that one picture and calling her beautiful had opened the floodgates. She tried to push back the need went so far as to take a step back from him, but her mind wanted him to see her, see the pictures that had been all about him even if he didn't know it.

Ziva stepped back from him and that should have worried him but instead he watched her eyes light upon the album. She wanted him to see, it might not have been her original intent but it was clearly written on her face now. His body hardened at the thought and he knew she noticed saw it in the way she bit her lip and fixed those brown eyes on him. He wanted to ask how long she'd wanted him; how he could have missed it instead he grabbed her hand and settled them both on the couch. He reached for the album and felt her draw in a deep breath next to him.

Ziva almost hated how much she wanted him to look at the pictures in the album. John had dared her to take them, and at first she had tried to be the sexy she was used to using in her work. But he'd told her that instead she should think of the man she wanted what she wanted and the rest would come naturally. After that the boudoir photos had been easy. Gibbs flipped the album open and the first picture laid everything she was bare.

No less startling then the first time Gibbs looked at the image of Ziva and felt his body grow heavy. In the picture she leaned against a desk far too similar to those at NCIS. Her hair fell around her in long waves, long enough to tease at breasts encased in black and cream lace. The white shirt open around her body revealed a smooth stomach and matching panties that did nothing to shield the dark curls beneath. She was barefoot with a skirt at her feet and papers on the floor. But most shocking was the fingers tucked gently in those matching lace panties. A fine sweat broke out over his body as he began to catch onto the deeper meaning. He had to work not to get trapped in the picture and slowly turned the page.

Ziva watched his face closely as he turned the page, desire was a hard stamp on every feature and it did wonders for the uncertainty she was trying to push away. He drew in a breath rough and ragged at the next photo.

He'd never thought he'd envy a chair, but envy he did. A large recliner with Ziva draped across and he was a dead man. The chair was leather with a hand woven blue throw clenched in one of her hands she looked amazing. This time she wore black, a long lace nightgown that did more to reveal than to hide. A vee down the front with her free hand clenching the fabric between her legs, framed her body perfectly. Her face was a moment of anticipation, the look of a woman waiting impatiently. He glanced to the real woman sitting beside him and wondered if she realized her nails were biting into his thigh. She met his gaze and almost looked away but managed to hold his eyes until he turned away to look at the next photo.

Ziva's blood was on fire, racing through her veins and burning her with need. The next picture was far more revealing that the first two. She wanted him to see yet she was almost afraid, what if he walked away, what if he saw it and what it represented and walked out of her house?

Gibbs turned the page and felt his breath stick in his throat. This photo was all about Ziva and her freedom from her past. But still for a moment he saw past the bareness of her body to her soul. She stood her back to the camera looking over shoulder. Her hair was pulled aside and she stood again barefoot with nothing but a scrap of lace across her hips. The photo was poignant in black and white, he saw the beauty of her form the gentle curve of her bottom but more than that he saw the scars, long white lines crossing her back. Just barely caught by the light it was obvious what they were. Whip marks long since healed but no less painful, the dagger in her hand and the look in her eyes were defiance for everything she'd endured. "That's my Ziva." He hadn't meant to say the words out loud, to voice his hidden desires so loudly.

Ziva felt his hand slip into hers and it anchored her. He was the kind of man who could understand that picture. John had been moved as an artist, Gibbs would see it as the warrior they both were. This time her hand moved the page, somehow knowing he would return to the previous picture again sometime.

Gibbs felt desire heat anew with the next photo. She was on a bed, messy with blue cotton sheets and clothing thrown about. The angle was from above Ziva's body arched upward. She was smiling up at the camera as though welcoming him, waiting for him. The look on her face was equal parts mischief her dark eyes boring through him. Her breasts were openly on full display, with dark rosy tips announcing her need. The sheets pooled between her thighs just barely covering where his hands itched to touch. Her hands clenched the sheets around her and at the foot of the bed among the clothing was a tangled grey sweatshirt that if you looked closely held the letters NCIS. His hand froze as he traced the picture. It could have been hers, they all owned them but something about the size and shape of that garment made him believe it was his. He looked to her and saw her blushing again.

Ziva didn't speak didn't answer the silent question in his eyes. The next picture would do that for her. She felt the faint shiver of fear run down her spine watched it stop him in the act of turning the page.

"Ziva? Fear…why fear?" he saw her eyes drift away from him.

"It may tell you more than you wish to know, and ….well you will see." With bravery she had everywhere else but this moment she set her hand atop his and turned the page.

Gibbs understood exactly what she was saying when he looked at the photo. It laid to rest any doubts he had about how she felt for him, cast a stone of relief in the turmoil he'd felt moments earlier. It was his basement, only not in a way he'd ever seen it before. There laid across his worktable she lay not a single scrap of clothing to hide her from him. Her eyes were glazed with passion her mouth slightly open as though caught in a cry of ecstasy. The bareness of her breasts and nipped in waist were sprinkled with sawdust as though he'd teased her with a handful. Her hips were a gentle swell into legs just barely parted a hint of heaven, her thighs showed the glistening wetness of her need. He snapped the album closed knowing there were more photos but unable to maintain his control any more.

Ziva jumped when the album closed with a loud snap. Seconds later and Gibbs was standing, dragging her up along side him. "How did you get that photo Ziva?"

Ziva felt another fission of fear "You were visiting your father..I am sorry we trespassed." Ziva felt him pull her closer his hips and arousal pressing into her belly. He shook his head and raised her chin with his fingers.

"I meant how did you get that picture, what were you thinking of, what went through your mind?" He knew, a blind man would be able to see but he needed to hear it from her.

Ziva felt any lingering fear disappear, and as quickly as it was gone replaced by need. She wet her lips with her tongue trying to hide just a little how much she wanted him. "I imagined you inside me. Imagined you wanting me, I crossed the line by invading your privacy."

Gibbs smiled savoring the way her hands held tight to his arms, holding him as though he might run. He doubted she knew she was doing it and he had no intention of going anywhere. "I only have one complaint Ziva."

Ziva met his gaze curious what he would say. He leaned in close, close enough to kiss her but instead he whispered in her ear. "I wasn't here to watch." She sucked in a breath felt her hands shake against his bicep. When he continued speaking she felt her body grow impossibly wetter. "I would have touched you Ziva. Even with the camera watching. I would have let my hands trace every curve until I was satisfied you were ready. Then I would have taken you and I wouldn't have cared if someone was watching."

Gibbs knew there was a risk in sharing those words with her, but the daring she'd showed in her pictures made him certain Ziva would want more than a typical man could give her. As he finished speaking he watched her eyes dilate with desire, nearly black they fluttered closed trying to hide just how much the idea turned her on. "Did you make yourself come for that picture Ziva?" He knew the answer before she could answer; saw it in the way her body took in a great shuddering breath.

Ziva had to force herself to look at him. She'd never been ashamed of her sex life or past. But when she'd realized how much she'd wanted Gibbs she'd started to wonder if he could want her considering all she'd done. That doubt reared its head at the most inconvenient times. "I did."

"Did he help you Ziva, did he touch you?" He saw her frown slightly and then shake her head.

"No Gibbs he does not see me that way, I am just a friend to him." After the photo shoot Ziva had wondered for a moment if that was still true but she hadn't approached the subject with John. She wanted Gibbs and had for a long time. There had been moments of easing the ache but never filling the void.

Gibbs kept to himself the fact he suspected otherwise. Instead he took her hand and the book and walked them toward her bedroom. He expected her to resist, or protest but she followed without either. Setting the album on the bed he kicked out of his shoes and socks, stored his gun safely in a nightstand and shrugged out of his shirt. The shock on Ziva's face had him pause before removing his belt. "Just getting comfortable Ziva, nothing more. I can leave any time you want. Now even."

Ziva looked up at him and tried to cover her shock. "No…I just did not think you wanted me. We flirted but I did not realize you meant it."

Gibbs sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her close. "Wanted you for a long time Ziva, longer than you can imagine." He released her hands then and picked up the album again. He watched the uncertainty cross her face again, she bit her lip again and his body responded hardening instantly.

"The rest of the pictures are not so tame Jethro…" She realized she'd spoken his given name and swallowed hard. Her clothes felt hot against her skin and she was forced to strip off the light over shirt she wore. She was still fully clothed in cargo pants and tank, but still she felt vulnerable. "John asked me to test my limits."

Gibbs felt his body heat in anticipation. He equally wanted to punch John and thank him for whatever he might find next. Ziva was blushing again and he had noticed she only did that in his presence. He opened the album flipping through the pages till he came to the next one he hadn't seen. Again in black and white he couldn't hide the sound of approval. She lay against a stone wall; legs spread her fingers between them. Her eyes were closed body arched back sweat beading on her skin. The camera had focused on the way her body clenched around her fingers. Obviously slick with arousal her hand had been caught in the moment of pulling out and it made his mouth water with the need to taste her.

Ziva shifted as she stood in front of him. She should have sat, should have moved away instead she'd was frozen by the look on his face. She watched as he turned the page, and heard him suck in a breath. She'd almost stopped him not sure if she was ready for him to see what was next.

Gibbs felt her reluctance even as she clenched her hand to stop from preventing him from turning the page. She was on a rug laid out next to a fire, the flames licking color all across her skin. One of her hands cupped her breast tugging at a nipple, the other hand between her thighs held a vibrator deep inside her body. John obviously a genius at his work had caught her in the throes of orgasm. Gibbs hadn't seen her this way before but the pleasure on her face was easily read.

Ziva stepped back her breath coming in short gasps, she had taken the pictures with him in mind but now watching him flip through was almost too much. He looked up at her, need clearly evident. "Ziva there is nothing as beautiful as a woman who can please her own body. This is beautiful."

Ziva felt her body clench tightly with the way he looked at her. "You should stop now Jethro…."

"Why Ziva? You took these not just for you but for me as well didn't you?" His words were more of a statement than a question but he waited for her response anyways.

Ziva lifted her chin. "I did, but you may not understand the rest, they may unsettle you and I…." He was pulling her to him his finger on her lips.

"You'd be surprised what I can understand, Ziva. In fact I think I can guess what some of these hold." He left the album between them but took her tank in his hands and lifted it up and over her body stopping only when it snagged around her wrists. He pulled on the fabric until her arms were behind her just barely caught in the soft cotton fabric. "Do you like to be tied sweet Ziva?"

Ziva felt a wash of shame mixed with need as her eyes connected with his. How did he know, how could he guess what she almost hated about herself? Before she could answer he'd turned the page. Still trapped by the gentle tug of fabric she watched his eyes scorch across the photo. He groaned low in his throat. "Beautiful." It was a picture a man would take of a woman as she was about to take his cock in her mouth. Hands tied in velvet straps anchored her to the sides of the bed; her body was covered in beads of something wet and sticky. He knew what the photo was about, why Ziva felt shame over this particular desire. He grasped her hips and worked at pulling her thick leather belt off; he tossed it away and undid the button. "There is something beautiful Ziva in giving up control. I can guess that in this picture you had a way to easily release yourself but I bet the part of it you crave, have likely never given into is giving over control to someone you trust. In your life far too much has been about those you can't trust. So you want, crave, need giving yourself to someone you can."

Ziva clenched her hands around his wrists holding tight as if he were her anchor. "I want you Jethro."

Gibbs closed the album knowing the rest of the pictures could wait. "And I want you Ziva. But I don't want to rush. I want to go slow."

Ziva felt her breath shudder in and out, anticipation rode her hard. He hadn't touched her any further simply stood up and as he looked down at her she saw questions in his eyes.

"Why the photos Ziva?" he watched color flush her skin again. "I like watching you blush Ziva, like the way it slowly covers your skin. Even more I like that you only seem to do it when you're with me."

Ziva closed her eyes briefly, afraid to answer his question. "I wanted to feel beautiful, sexy. My life has been about doing the job whatever it takes. I needed this to find the woman I want to be rather than the one I am."

Gibbs smiled pushing her pants off her hips and helping her step out of them. "You are that woman Ziva. The one in those pictures that is what I see far too often. Too many times I've imagined you underneath me, just never shared that with you. Didn't think it would be welcome, especially since I tend to like things a bit _darker_ than others." Her fingers on his wrists tightened holding fast as though he were a lifeline.

Ziva stood before him in nothing but simple black lace, skin on fire hearing him talking about wanting her and she was certain she would wake up from a dream. _Darker_…that word drifted across every nerve ending. She'd known with a certainty that she couldn't place that he was the kind of man to need control to want dominance. It had called to her on more than on occasion. She found the courage to meet his eyes wondering just what he meant.

"Not pain Ziva, never that but I like an edge, to push the boundaries. Didn't realize you felt the same." He watched as for the briefest second shame flitted through her eyes, quickly it was drowned by desire. It probably didn't hurt that his fingers were skimming the softness of her stomach. "Was there another reason for the photos Ziva?"

Ziva smiled; of course he knew it seemed he knew a lot about her. "I had hoped that if you ever saw them you would like them. Even though it scared me at the same time, you scare me sometimes."

Gibbs stilled his hands as they dipped lower brushing the edge of lace crossing her hips. "I more than like them Ziva, I hope to see the rest of them very soon. But why would you be scared of me Ziva?"

Ziva tossed her head back moving her hair off her shoulders. "You will want all of me. Just as you said you will push my limits, boundaries, take everything. I have never done that before." She blushed again at his raised eyebrow. "I am not inferring I am a virgin Jethro, we both know that is far from the truth…."

Gibbs slipped his hand around her throat cupping her chin gently. "You are what I want Ziva, nothing you have or haven't done will change that. Do not belittle the choices you have made in your life." He pulled her close reaching behind her and releasing the clasp on her bra. "But, you're right I want all of you, every part of you. You'll have to trust me." He slid satin and lace off her shoulders and let his mouth slide down the slope of her breast, a small puff of air across one taunt nipple and she was crying out. Her hands tunneled in his hair pulling him closer. He let his tongue flick across the tip ever so briefly and then he was pulling away, stepping back from her.

Ziva almost stumbled when he pulled away from her. She might have felt hurt but as she watched he moved the album from the bed setting it on her dresser. Then he cleared the pillows and comforter from the bed. "Take off your panties Ziva." He smirked when she looked at him in shock.

Ziva almost laughed at herself. The shock she felt at hearing Gibbs say the word panties held her frozen. After a moment she hooked her fingers into the lace and slid them down her legs. She saw the surprise on his face that she was entirely bare. If he'd continued through the pictures he wouldn't have been. It had been another dare on John's part one she'd almost resisted and part of the reason she wondered if he felt more than friendship. Realizing where her thoughts had gone she shook her head and focused back on Gibbs.

She was just full of surprises and secrets as well it seemed. Ziva stripped bare in every way was a sight to behold. It was intriguing and as he watched her face he was forced to ask. "Come here Ziva," she walked toward him slowly. He reached a hand between her thighs letting his callous roughened fingertips just graze the silken skin. "What prompted this?"

Ziva looked away not sure if she should answer, unsure if she could speak with the way his fingers teased at the deeper touch she craved.

"Tell me Ziva."

"John dared me to do it, he said it changes the way everything feels." He'd been right, Gibbs' fingers sliding across her bare overly sensitive skin was making her mad.

"He was right and that tells me that he wanted more of you than just friendship." He saw her mouth part; eyes darken as his fingers slid through her slick skin. "I can't imagine a man not wanting you Ziva. It doesn't upset me. Does it make me jealous of course I want to be the only man that wants you but that is crazy any man that sees you wants you. But from this moment on I will be the only man to have you." As he spoke he slid his fingers inside her, feeling her tighten around him with every thrust of his fingers and every word he spoke.

"I have been yours longer than you might believe Jethro; I have wished to be yours for so long." She stopped speaking fearing she would both cry and call out in desire as his fingers reached deep stealing her breath and sanity.

Finally stripped bare of his clothing Gibbs pulled her against him and her voice was a cry of passion against him. Around his fingers her body clenched so tight, so wet he almost hit his knees. Instead he thrust deeply twisting until he found a spot that had her shaking in his arms. Trembling as she was her eyes locked with his pleasure bordering on fear held him to her as she dissolved into pleasure that had her gasping in short breaths.

Ziva knew what he wanted, her surrender to the pleasure he was forcing from her. With any other man she would have refused holding back until they were in the same moment. But Gibbs wanted her vulnerability wanted her trust at her weakest moment and she had no hesitation giving it to him. She threw herself into the pleasure he was demanding and held back nothing. Again and again she called out his name as he stroked fire from her body. He forced her body into an orgasm that shook her so strongly she was gripping his shoulders just to keep from falling.

Gibbs felt her response as it physically shook her and felt the satisfaction that told a man he'd pleased his woman. And he surely considered her his now. Those pictures had been for him and the pictures that would come later would be for him as well. For now though he waited until her body had stopped trembling enough she could look him in the eye. Still hazy the dark brown orbs fixed on him her body protesting as his fingers slipped from inside her. He grinned not hiding the satisfaction that he'd pleased her and pulled her close. "Later Ziva we'll explore all the ways I want to have you for now though I simply need to be inside you." Without further warning he thrust inside her. The shock registered in her eyes seconds before her breath rasped out and her body clenched around him. He almost came as her muscles pulsed around him.

"Jethro…." Ziva said his name to loudly and far too roughly too hide anything she was feeling yet she didn't care simply gave herself to his heavy thrusts. Somehow he knew that she needed his body demanding hers, that slow and gentle wouldn't be enough this first time. Instead he pinned her against her bed holding her in place without mercy. With abandon he thrust into her again and again demanding her response. Without any thought of holding back her mind and body let him take over pleasure washing over every bit of her skin and crying out to reward him.

Gibbs focused on her pleasure letting it feed his own, his desire for her the long years of denying himself took over and he was taking her without holding back. Briefly he thought of being gentler but her hands on his hips and his need tossed that notion to the wind. Instead they grasped at each other as though lost at sea. He felt her orgasm wash over him even as his spine stiffened and his hips settled against her once last time. Deep against her womb his cock held still, only as he called out did his body empty into her and his pleasure finally find its peak.

Ziva felt him tremble against her. His body locked deeply inside her and her name slipping form his lips as he held her close. She'd expected the pleasure to an extent, the desire but not the crash of feelings coming from both of them mixing together to force tears from her eyes and kisses against her cheek from him. This was more than one night more than something to ease an ache and she cherished that even as they held each other without speaking.


End file.
